Año Nuevo OneShot
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Lily se da cuenta por fin del cambio de James mientras pasa sola la noche vieja, sin sus amigas y sin sus padres. Sin embargo, tiene la oportunidad de arreglar sus meteduras de pata cuando tocan las doce. Mi primer fic sobre Lily y James. RR pliis!


_Querida Lily: _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de una excelente navidad. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

_Creo que te servirá para seguir haciendo esa música tan bella._

_Aquí se te extraña mucho. Y me gustaría que nos viésemos. _

_Todo paso tan rápido… ¡mañana ya es año nuevo! Te deseo lo mejor_

_Y te quiero muchísimo. _

_Nos vemos… Maggi._

Lily Evans termino de leer la carta que le había mandado su mejor amiga, Maggi, que se encontraba en Grecia pasando las fiestas. Ella era una de los pocos alumnos que había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts. Estaba acostada en su cama, con los doseles corridos. Sus cabellos rojos, largos y ondulados se esparcían por la almohada, y su cuerpo de bailarina se extendía sobre la colcha de color escarlata.

Su habitación estaba muy vacía desde que sus amigas se habían ido para pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Se aburría mucho. Encima entre esos alumnos que se habían quedado se encontraba James Potter, su acosador personal desde cuarto año. Aunque debía de admitir que este año había cambiado muchisimo. Ya no se pavoneaba tanto, ni hacia tantas travesuras, a excepción de Severus Snape. Hasta había empezado a agradarle.

Igual eso no quitara que era muy molesto cuando quería.

Se levanto, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Paso por al lado de un placard en el que se encontraba tendido un vestido negro straples (n/a: no se como se escribe d=)

Esa, era la noche de año nuevo en la que harían, como bienvenida del nuevo año, una celebración en la que se tenía que llevar una vestimenta formal.

Mientras abría el grifo de la ducha y se despojaba de sus prendas, escucho, lejanamente, una discusión que, al parecer, tenía lugar en la sala común.

- ¡Él me invito a mi a la fiesta! –grito una joven al parecer muy enojada. – ¡Me lo pidió esta mañana!

- ¡Pues a mi me lo pidió la semana pasada, estúpida! –vociferó otra chica. De pronto se incluye a la discusión una voz arrogante, sensual y masculina. – Bueno chicas, no se peleen por mí por favor. ¿Que tal si vamos los tres juntos? –al parecer las chicas accedieron, porque hubo un pequeño silencio, seguido por la voz masculina que decía: - Así me gusta… -luego se escucho el cuadro que daba a la salida cerrarse en un ruido seco.

Luego de escuchar esa extraña discusión, Lily se metió debajo del agua, y dejo que esta le relajara todos los músculos agarrotados de su cuerpo. Estaba exhausta de… no hacer nada. Porque en esos últimos días, eso es lo que había echo, nada.

Luego del baño, se seco y se puso el hermoso vestido que la esperaba. Se coloco un poco de delineador y brillo de labios, y culmino todo con un par de zapatillas y un poco de perfume.

Afuera, en la sala común, no se escuchaba ni el susurro de sir Nicholas al flotar, así que decidió que ya era hora de bajar al gran comedor. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se imaginaba la horrible noche que iba a tener que pasar. Si hubieran estado sus amigas, hubiera sido otra cosa. Y si hubiera estado en su casa, también. Pero no podía volver a su casa, ya que estaba ''inundada'' de Petuniarosis, una epidemia que había arrasado completamente con toda la casa. Petunia se iba a casar con un cerdo asqueroso, que lo único que hacia cuando ella estaba presente era mirarla mal y ser un completo grosero. Y cuando decía que era cerdo no se refería al peso, aunque razones no le faltaban, si no que era un cerdo como persona. Un día estaba viendo un documental sobre Hitler, cuando de pronto, detrás del sillón, aparece Vernon, el cerdo, y comenta al pasar: - Ese hombre es mi ídolo. El mundo seria mejor si todos esos judíos y negros hijos de puta estuvieran muertos. –y se fue. Ella había quedado tan paralizada cuando escuchó el comentario que no pudo más que quedarse sentada unos segundos, quieta. Y con segundos se entiende que al instante lo fue a reprender por haber dicho tal cosa, lo que desencadeno una de las tantas discusiones con su hermana. Por eso había decidido pasar las fiestas en el colegio, para no estar con el cerdo de Vernon.

Cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras vio como un par de pies bajaban apresuradamente de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos. Quiso voltearse y volver a subir, pero ya era tarde, había bajado del todo. Y si se iba ahora iba quedar demasiado obvia.

Cuando James Potter bajo del todo las escaleras, vio a Lily y se quedo pasmado. Aunque su vestido era muy común, a James le encantó, ya que mostrabas sus fabulosas piernas. Su pelo, rojo como la sangre, caía en suaves ondulaciones por su espalda.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando demasiado fijo. Esta tosió para que dejara de hacerlo y él despertó de su hermoso sueño en el que ella envolvía esas blancas piernas como el mármol alrededor de su cintura mientras lo acariciaba y besaba con pasión y ternura.

- Estás hermosa. –dijo con voz ahogada. Vio como ella se sonrojo y le sonrío dulcemente, lo que era raro, ya que casi siempre le gruñía o algo por el estilo. Tal vez se había percatado de su cambio.

- Gracias. –respondió, inhibida.

James vaciló y salio por el retrato, sin decir palabra. Ella se quedó sorprendida y luego se dirigió hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llego, vió encantada como habían corrido las cuatro grandes mesas, para sustituirlas con pequeñas y redondas mesitas de caoba. Había una luz azulada muy bella, y habían instalado un enorme balcón al final del comedor. Ya había gente sentada en algunas mesas, vestidas con elegantes trajes o vestidos de diferentes colores.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que se ubicaba cerca del balcón. Soplaba un viento bastante frío, pero no para helar a nadie. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, en su mesa se sentó una chica de Haphellpuff (n/a: no recuerdo como se escribe, díganme cualquier cosa…) con la que compartía una sola clase, Runas Antiguas. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, hasta que el director, Dumbledore, se paró de su asiento, ubicado con todos los profesores sobre una tarima, y comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso que concluyó con un '' Que disfruten la cena. ''

Al instante que terminó de hablar, aparecieron frente a las caras de los alumnos unos deliciosos manjares, que comenzaron a devorar en seguida. Cuando hubo saciado un poco su hambre, Lily se empezó a preguntar donde se encontraba sentado James. Pero cuando se descubrió pensando eso, se reprendió mentalmente y se pregunto por que estaba pensando en James justo ahora.

A medida que la fiesta transcurría, iba pasando el tiempo. Y el fin del año viejo se acercaba más y más.

Hasta que por fin todos los alumnos y profesores se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron con la cuenta regresiva. Se habían congregado en el centro del salón, pero a pesar del gran tumulto en el que se encontraba, la pelirroja se encontró con unos hermosos ojos avellana que la miraban. Ella los observo atentamente, mientras caminaba hacia James, lentamente.

- ¡10! ¡9!

Cada vez estaban mas cerca. Lily podía sentir su calido y embriagador aliento sobre su pálido rostro.

- ¡7! ¡6!

James le rodeó con brazo la cintura y se la estrecho hacia él. Sentía su corazón latir, desbocado, mientras reflexionaba ese cambio que se había producido en su pelirroja al no apartar el brazo de su cuerpo.

- ¡4! ¡3!

Lily sintió el pecho duro de James y le rodeo el cuello con las manos para atraer su rostro al de ella. Lo único que quería ver eran esos ojos que la miraban de forma tan dulce y desconcertada a la vez. Y no con razón, ya que ella misma estaba confusa por lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡2! ¡1!

Sus labios se encontraron al fin, en una caricia suave y seductora. Sentían como sus pieles se estremecían al contacto con la otra, y como sus bocas se movían al mismo son. Como si fueran dos mitades que después de mucho tiempo de espera se unieran otra vez. James estrecho más a Lily contra su cuerpo, mientras sentía como este se apretaba más contra el de él. Mientras el beso se tornaba mas profundo, ellos escuchaban como las otras voces del fondo gritaban felizmente el cero de la cuenta regresiva y como todos se saludaban y decían '' ¡¡feliz año nuevo!! ''

Pero ellos estaban en su mundo, solo atentos a los movimientos de sus labios y al ritmo de sus corazones que latían a un millón por minuto. Atentos a las caricias que tanto tiempo habían estado escondidas y deseadas (n/a: ustedes sabrán cual caricia es la de quien) atentos a ese amor que desencadenaría en cosas tan maravillosas en un futuro no tan lejano. Atentos a ellos dos.

También notaron como la gente de su alrededor se dispersaba y se dirigía hacia el balcón, quedando solo ellos dos, en el medio del gran comedor, besándose. Amándose

**Fin**


End file.
